FF Tactics Advance Chronicle
by SJ Nadeau
Summary: La production écrite de ses deux étudiants parle du même sujet que la mienne. Comment ont-ils pu me copier ? Ils se trouvaient à mon opposé total dans la classe ! À moins...qu'ils connaissent eux aussi le pays secret d'Invalice ?
1. FF Tactics Chronicle: Le commencement

Les numéraux de locaux paraissaient flous et brillants dans la périphérie du regard de Clef. Évidemment, à courir à cette vitesse, il était impossible de lire clairement les indications gravées. Peut-importe, le jeune étudiant saurait reconnaître le bureau de la directrice des autres classes normales.

À une heure si tardive, les corridors de l'école étaient plutôt sombres. Le seul bruit qu'on discernait, était le raisonnement contre le carrelage des pas rythmés de Clef. Chaque fenêtre reflétait la silhouette du garçon. Donnant à l'école, pourtant si animée la journée, un éclat fantomatique inquiétant.

Finalement, la musique monotone des pas se tut brusquement, dans un large écho. Écho qui finit par être couvert par la respiration saccadée du binoclard essoufflé.

Même s'il était déjà en retard, Clef prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Pendant ce cours intermède, il put réfléchir à ce qui l'avait emmené ici.

N'ayant rien fait de mal, le jeune studieux se laissait à imaginer que la directrice voulait peut-être lui donner un diplôme. En effet, il avait récemment rédigé une production écrite particulièrement brillante. Celle-ci narrait l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui se retrouve malgré lui dans un univers incroyable, portant le nom d'Invalice.

Ne souhaitant pas retarder encore plus son rendez-vous, il ouvrit la porte du local.

Quand elle laissa place à la vision de deux visages bien familiers, Clef ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

- Tiens, tiens ! En voilà une surprise…, s'exclama t-il, en rajustant ses lunettes à l'aide de son index.

Les deux autres étudiants tournant maintenant la tête vers lui, Clef de put s'empêcher d'ajouter sarcastiquement;

- Je me demande ce que Miss popularité et Monsieur muscle on bien put faire pour se retrouver ensemble chez la directrice.

Le regard haineux du « Monsieur muscle » rendait bien justice au commentaire lourd de sous-entendus. La « Miss popularité», elle, se contenta de passer ses doigts manucurés dans sa chevelure arc-en-ciel avant d'ajouter;

«Je pourrais bien te retourner le commentaire, Docteur Intello.»

Clef se mordit les lèvres, à cours de répliques. Il se contenta ainsi de seulement prendre place à la dernière chaise libre, à côté du baraqué. Tout de même, il fut contrains d'observer le ridicule de la situation; les trois personnalités les plus stéréotypées de l'école, rassemblées dans une même pièce. Il y avait de quoi faire des étincelles.

L'intellectuel essayait toujours de raccommoder sa légendaire répartie quand la directrice s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant sursauter tous et chacun.

La pachydermique bonne femme prit place à son bureau, fixa les étudiants d'un œil malveillant et laissa flotter un lourds silence.

Un siècle plus tard, elle commença à sermonner;

«Et bien, Clef Clemens, Alix Maleur et Nigel Randell. Je n'aurais jamais crut vous recevoir un jour dans mon bureau…tous en même temps…et pour le même motif !»

Clef évita de regarder Alix et Nigel. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de laisser croire à la principale qu'il y est une réelle complicité entre eux. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas.

La directrice se leva, commençant à pavaner son énorme carcasse autour de la pièce restreinte. Elle tenait en ses mains quelques papiers qu'elle s'amusait à plier et à déplier.

« En effet, très surprenant, poursuivit la directrice, surtout venant de vous deux…»

Elle faisait clairement référence à Clef et Alix. Nigel, lui, était reconnu pour ses travers scolaires. Ce dernier se contenta alors de seulement croiser ses énormes bras, sans répliquer.

«Quoi qu'il en soit, passons directement aux faits.»

Sur ce, elle jeta sur son bureau les trois feuilles qu'elle tenait. Ces fiches étaient toutes trois ornées d'un prestigieux « A+ ». Clef eu l'agréable surprise de reconnaître parmi elles sa rédaction sur Invalice. Les deux autres étaient probablement les écrits d'Alix et Nigel sur le thème de « Une légende à raconter».

- Et oui, trois résultats semblables, clama la directrice.

«Probablement qu'elle nous a seulement convoqué pour nous féliciter», pensa Clef, ne pouvant toute fois garder une certaine impression pessimiste.

Au fait, si tel serais le cas, pourquoi aurait-elle dit " très surprenant venant de vous deux"? Pourtant, même populaire, Alix pouvais obtenir des résultats presqu'aussi bons que ceux de l'intello de service. Alors, il n'y aurait rien de surprenant à ce qu'ils obtiennent tous deux une note parfaite…

Comme pour briser toute once de bonheur anticipé, la directrice enchaîna sur un ton hystérique;

- Pour trois examens semblables !

Quand clef comprit la situation, il jeta un regard outré au deux autres. Mais, c'est derniers avaient eux aussi adoptés la même mimique.

«S'ils veulent jouer à ça, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge», constata t-il mentalement.

- Je ne vous apprends rien en disant que la plagia est sévèrement puni par l'école. Ainsi, j'exige que le coupable décline son identité sur le champ.

Cette phrase se suivit d'un silence gênant. Clef lui-même comprenait mal. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de se faire copier ces examens mais, jamais par deux personnes en même temps ! De plus, Alix et Nigel se trouvent à son opposé total dans la classe !

Clef jeta un regard en coin sous le côté de ses lunettes. Même dans le brouillard de sa myopie, il voyait le regard accusateur des autres étudiants.

«Ils sont d'excellents acteurs ! On dirait vraiment qu'ils pensent que j'ai copié…»

Pourtant, le silence persista.

Jusqu'à ce que l'obèse mégère, complètement furax, monopolise à nouveau toute l'attention, cette fois en hurlant.

« Alors, puisque le coupable reste muet, vous serez tous punis ! Attendez-moi ici.»

Sur ce ton de menace, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Quand les bruits de pas s'estompèrent, Nigel se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de Clef. Ce dernier, pas le moins intimidé du monde, se contenta de fixer obstinément ses souliers.

« C'est un véritable coup bas ! Tu sais très bien que c'est mon histoire, trouve toi assez d'imagination pour inventer la tienne !», gronda Nigel, avec sa voie de baryton.

Clef, maintenant agacé, grimpa littéralement sur sa chaise, surplombant à son tour de quelques centimètres l'autre étudiant.

-T'as beau dire ce que tu veux, même si j'étais assez stupide pour copier quelqu'un, j'aurais au moins assez d'intelligence pour ne pas plagier sur un cancre !, riposta Clef, sur un ton sarcastique.

Nigel grimpa à son tour sur sa propre chaise. Retrouvant ainsi son statu de supériorité physique;

- Es-ce que c'est moi que tu traite de cancre ?, menaça t-il.

Avant que l'escalade de violence se solde par des échanges (inégaux) de coups, une voie se leva d'un coin de la pièce.

- LA FERME VOUS DEUX !

Et le silence se fut.

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir une Alix enragée.

-Descendez de vos chaises, bande d'idiot, avant que quelqu'un se blesse !

Ils s'exécutèrent docilement.

Elle poursuivit;

- Si on prend la peine de communiquer calmement, on se rendra compte qu'Invalice est en fait une invention de ma grand-mère et que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de copieurs.

La réplique ne fut pas lente à venir pour Clef;

- Invalice est une histoire inventée par mon père !

En même temps qu'Alix, il se tourna vers Nigel. Comme s'ils attendaient de lui de faire le juge. Ce dernier, visiblement réceptif à la lourde atmosphère, ne put qu'ajouter discrètement un;

- Moi, c'est mon grand-père qui m'a tout raconté.

S'en suivit quelques secondes de temps mort, où chacun tentèrent d'assimiler la nouvelle information.

Finalement, Clef brisa courageusement le silence.

-Peut-être que c'est juste une légende qui était très répandue à une époque reculée ?

Alix secoua la tête, faisant ainsi voler ses magnifiques cheveux partout autour d'elle.

-Impossible, grand-mère Ritz elle-même s'était incluse dans l'histoire. Elle disait qu'elle avait rejoins Invalice avec un certain Marche et un autre ami. C'est surtout grâce au livre de l'ami en question. Ce garçon s'appelait emm…

Elle hésita quelque peu, regardant le plafond en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ah, oui ! Il s'appelait Mewt !

Nigel, dans un mouvement de recul fit tomber une chaise. Il s'empressa de la ramasser en se mettant à marmonner des paroles intelligibles. Le sourcil levé, Clef regarda la scène avant d'avancer timidement;

« Emmm…ça va ?»

Il dù encore attendre quelques secondes puis l'autre garçon répondit.

-Mewt, c'est le nom de mon grand-père !

Après ces mots, Alix plaqua une main contre sa bouche, les yeux ronds comme des sous. La révélation sembla la troubler mais, Clef se contenta d'ajouter, sur son ton banal habituel;

- Vos grands-parents ont inventé cette histoire ensemble, Bravo ! Mais moi, mon père ne s'appelle pas « Marche » et mon histoire ne parle d'aucune « Ritz » et d'aucun « Mewt ». Même que je doute grandement que…

Le garçon à lunette ne put finir sa phrase qu'on lui plaça sous le nez une feuille lignée noyée d'une écriture gauche. C'était la production écrite de Nigel. Il concéda tout de même à lire à voie haute le dernier paragraphe.

- «Finalement, Mewt poursuivit ses études sans jamais plus entendre parler d'Invalice. Ce n'est que de nombreuses années plus tard qu'il rencontra un autre « voyageur». Ce dernier était un simple étudiant d'une quinzaine d'années, qui avait eu la chance de tomber sur le livre magique. Ce garçon s'appelait »…Oh mon dieu !

Clef laissa tomber sur le sol la feuille de papier. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, il eu une faiblesse au niveau des genoux. Il put se rattraper à la dernière seconde sur une chaise. Alix et Nigel jetèrent un simple regard avide sur lui.

- Alors ?, demanda la nymphette.

Clef retira ses lunettes, les essuya sur son uniforme d'école. Il prit son temps, comme pour laisser le temps à son cerveau de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lire. Finalement, il replace ses lunettes sur son nez et relut la dernière phrase.

- «Ce garçon s'appelait Luso.»…C'est le nom de mon père !

Les trois enfants se regardèrent longuement, sans prononcer une phrase. Finalement, Nigel posa la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres.

-Alors…es-ce que c'est vrai ?

Personne ne répondit. Cette violente incursion de la fiction dans la réalité ne pouvait que les laisser troublés.

- Il ne faut pas presser les choses, dit Alix. Reste toujours la possibilité que Ritz, Luso et ton grand-père aient inventés cette histoire ensemble. Mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir…

Clef coupa l'herbe sous les pieds d'Alix.

-Il faut leurs demander pour de bon…

Alors que la directrice revenait à son bureau, Ritz et Mewt retournaient pour la deuxième fois à Invalice, le pays secret de leur enfance.


	2. FF Tactics Chronicle: Neige mortelle

- Asseyez-vous !

« Je l'avais oublié, celle-là.», marmonna Clef, comme pour lui-même. Son esprit était trop emballé par les nouvelles découvertes sur Invalice pour se préoccuper d'un truc aussi banal que le code pénal de l'école. Il eu toute fois la présence d'esprit de s'asseoir docilement sur sa chaise de bois. Quand les deux autres élèves eurent aussi gagnés leurs inconfortables places, la directrice consentit de prendre parole.

- Je viens de discuter avec votre enseignent et…ce dernier à accepté de vous recevoir samedi pour une reprise d'examen.

S'ils n'étaient pas préoccupés par d'autres sujets autrement plus intéressants, les enfants auraient sûrement soupiré de soulagement. Une reprise d'examen était probablement la moindre conséquence possible pour leurs soit disant méfait.

-Toutefois !

« Qu'es-ce qu'elle a bien put inventer d'autre, cette truie », chuchota Alix. Aussitôt, Clef et Nigel tournèrent la tête vers elle, avec une mine stupéfaite sur leurs visages. En effet, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle démonstration d'effrontement, de la part de la toujours sage d'Alix. Heureusement, la directrice ne sembla pas avoir entendu le commentaire.

- Votre note, au départ sera sanctionné de plusieurs points. Je vous attends donc à votre local de français, à 8 heure du matin, ce samedi.

Suite à ces paroles, elle s'enticha d'un provoquent sourire satisfait. Clef dù même se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer.

C'était tellement injuste !

Mais comment défendre leurs cause, autrement qu'en dévoilant des informations qui se devaient de rester secrètes ?

« Vous pouvez disposer. », déclara l'infernale bonne femme. Les trois étudiants ne se firent pas prier. Alors que la main de Clef atteignait la poignée, il entendit cette dernière remarque.

- Pour expier votre incombante faute, je me vois forcée de vous écoper chacun de 20 heures de travaux publics. Travaux que vous devrez accomplir dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Clef se retourna d'un coup vers la principale, prêt à lui jeter ses quatre vérités à la figure. Mais, au dernier moment, il croisa le regard suppliant d'Alix.

C'était en fait, ils avaient des sujets beaucoup trop importants à débattre pour s'éterniser plus longtemps dans ce minuscule bureau.

Ainsi, les trois enfants sortirent.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieure qu'ils se jugèrent assez isolés pour parler librement.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais, je me sens beaucoup trop survolté pour ne pas résoudre le mystère d'Invalice ce soir même !, dit Clef.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'en parlant, il expirait une buée blanche. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il faisait si froid.

- J'ai une idée !, s'exclama Nigel. On n'a qu'à tous aller chez mon grand-père. Il habite pas trop loin et je suis certain qu'il voudra répondre à nos questions.

Cette fois, c'était des flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber du ciel. Grâce aux puissants projecteurs du stationnement de l'école, c'était comme si des centaines de taches blanches coloraient la sombre soirée d'octobre. Clef fut surprit d'assister à un tel spectacle, alors que l'été venait à peine de se terminer. Mais, voyant que ses deux compagnons de classe n'avaient pas relevés le détail, il décida de ne plus s'en préoccuper.

- C'est parfait ! De toute façon, puisque mon père est à New York, je n'ai besoin que d'un téléphone pour le rejoindre.

 Le plan paraissait assez bon. Quoique, Clef se voyait mal appeler son père au travail, seulement pour lui demander de parler de sa vieille légende. Il remuait ses dernières pensées quand il finit par remarque Alix. Cette dernière, plutôt passive, n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leurs sortie de l'école. Présentement, elle avait l'air un peu perdue, à regarder les flocons blancs tomber sur la manche de son manteau rouge. Se sentant observée, elle finit cependant par émerger de son lunatisme.

- C'est une bonne idée, déclara t-elle simplement. Mais, je vais devoir vos rejoindre un peu plus tard, j'ai un…un truc à régler.

Clef trouvait l'excuse un peu louche. Il eu toutefois la sagesse de ne pas poser de questions. Après qu'elle eu donné son numéro de téléphone à eux deux, elle s'engouffra dans les ténèbres des rues maintenant enneigées.

Le blanc des flocons, le noir du ciel, le bleu du trottoir.

Son manteau…doux

Le vent…froid

Chaque couleur, chaque texture, Alix avait apprit à les absorber.

Elle s'émerveillait devant le spectacle d'un lampadaire et pleurait lors des couchés de soleil. Cette sensibilité pour les choses de la vie, elle l'avait développée uniquement pour vaincre sa peur. Oui, elle, miss parfaite, connaissait les abîmes d'une nuit blanche. Elle, pourtant si populaire, craignait de se noyer pour de bon dans la solitude. Sans le regard des autres, les ténèbres la gagnait et effaçait son existence. À avoir tant besoin des autres, sa destinée fut de devenir un être qui la répugnait. Une tête vide à talon haut, complètement dépendante de son groupe pour penser, agir, parler, vivre.

«Mais pas avec Clef et Nigel.»

Non, pas avec eux.

En cette soirée, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie réelle. Ce fantôme qui la représentait avait quitté son statu évanescent.

La peur…l'avait quittée.

Ses souliers faisaient un bruit sourd en s'appuyant sur la neige. Et c'est cette musique réconfortante qui la cajola jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte de sa maison.

«J'ai réussit…», murmura t-elle. Caressant le son de sa voie, prononça ses mots magnifiques. Elle avait traversée les plus sombres rues jusqu'à chez elle, sans le regard de personne.

Sans plus attendre, sa main se porta sur la poignée. Et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

- Salut Grand-Mère !, hurla t-elle joyeusement.

Mais sa voie ne resta qu'un écho. Pourtant, l'horaire familial était fait en sorte que Alix ne se retrouve jamais seule dans la maison. Ce n'est pas par surprotection que cette mesure avait été adoptée, mais plutôt suite à la demande de la jeune fille, à cause de ses phobies.

«Peut-importe, je n'ai plus peur…»

C'est dans ce courage feint qu'Alix atteignit la porte du frigo. Son regard parcourut l'espèce d'horaire qu'il y avait d'affiché puis, elle ouvrit la porte. Ses mains glissants sur les différentes étagèrent, c'est en un très cours instant que fut rassemblé une énorme quantité de médicaments.

Des flacons de gélules rouges, des pots de pilules vertes, des sirops, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. C'est avec une précision de scientifique qu'Alix mesura l'exacte dose à ingurgiter pour chaque produit. Elle répugnait à gaver ainsi son corps de matières chimiques mais, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ce rituel quotidien terminé, l'étudiante partit à la recherche de sa grand-mère. Elle vérifia brièvement dans quelques pièces, au premier étage mais n'eu pas le courage de monter au deuxième. Ce n'était pas à cause de la peur, non ! C'était juste emm..la fatigue, oui !

Elle s'étala sur le sofa du salon, en position fœtale.

Elle n'avait qu'à dormir en attendant l'appel de Nigel ou de Clef.

Ou l'arrivée des parents.

Mais où Ritz peut-elle bien être ?

«Peut-être qu'elle est morte…», pensa Alix.

Mais cette pensée provoqua un déferlement d'images effrayantes dans sa tête. Elle fermi ses yeux…dormir…elle doit dormir.

Il n'y a que dans le sommeil que la peur ne peut l'atteindre.

Un bruit strident la tira des bras de Morphée. Dans les vapes du sommeil, sa seule pensée fut qu'il y avait un incendie. Mais, à mesure que la lucidité faisait son chemin, Alix prit conscience que c'était en fait la sonnette de la porte.

« Ça y est, les parents sont de retour. Les garçons ne m'ont pas appelé. Toute cette aventure n'était qu'un rêve et je vais devoir regagner ce monde monotone.»

Sur ses pensées peu réjouissantes, l'endormie se leva et rejoignit la porte. Cette fois, c'était un véritable martellement qui se faisait entendre.

« Pas de panique, j'arrive !», jeta la jeune femme, tout en rectifiant sa coiffure, dans une glace à proximité du hall d'entré. Pour la centième fois, elle eu un sourire en voyant son unique chevelure colorée. Ces espèces d'arc-en-ciel qui tombaient parfaitement en ligne droite jusqu'à ses épaules. Pourtant, même s'ils étaient jolis, ils semblaient tellement…artificiels.

Quand elle jugea s'être fait assez attendre, elle ouvrit la porte.

Pour avoir la surprise de tomber sur Nigel et Clef.

« Mais…qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?!», hurla t-elle, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Ils avaient tous deux l'air complètement crevés. La neige persistante avait trempée leurs vêtements. Nigel portait sur son dos un énorme sac-à-dos. Clef, même sous ses lunettes embuées paraissait avoir les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré.

- Une chose terrible, répondit Nigel, sur un ton grave.


	3. FF Tactics Chronicle: Brises du Destin

C'est glacés jusqu'aux os et recouverts de neige que Clef et Nigel gagnèrent la maison de Mewt. Maison était un mot bien faible pour qualifier une aussi grande bâtisse. Juste en jugeant l'aspect de la cours avant, Clef détermina que le maître des lieux était probablement un paisible retraité, qui se plaisait à chouchouter son jardin à longueur de journée. Jardin qui aurait tôt fait de succomber à un gel si soudain. Mais, pour l'instant, les délicates fleures se contentait d'orner les flocons comme une parure à leurs beauté. Le jeune garçon fut tellement charmé par cette image qu'il évita de constater qu'il assistait plutôt à l'affreuse agonie des végétaux.

«Oh, on dirait qu'il n'est pas là...». Se rappelant de la présence de Nigel, Clef s'arracha aussitôt à  sa contemplation. Lui-même, reprenant son aplomb, jeta un regard vers le stationnement.

-Pourtant, sa voitu…emm..ses voitures sont là, ajouta Clef.

Suite à ses mots, Nigel l'affligea d'un regard interloqué. À un tel point que le binoclard ne put que se sentir mal à l'aise. Sans ajouter un seul mot, le barraqué quitta la carpette de "Bienvenue" et se dirigea à grande enjambée vers le véhicule le plus éloigné. Même au pas de course, Clef eu du mal à le rattraper. «Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends, à la fin ?», pensa t-il, embêté. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ? Peut-importe, même si c'est la première soirée qu'ils se parlent en 3 années de scolarité, ce n'est pas une raison pour être snob !

La question semblait vouloir rester sans réponses quand Nigel rétorqua.

- Ça, ce n'est pas la voiture de mon grand-père…

C'était au tour de Clef d'être confus.

- Mais…

Et sa phrase resta sans suite. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était assez étrange qu'un seul et unique vieillard puisse avoir besoin de deux voitures. Surtout pas de celles-ci, qui ne correspondent pas vraiment au stéréotype des voitures de collection possédées par les vieilles personnes riches. «Alors, si elle n'appartient pas au grand-père, elle appartient à quelqu'un d'autre cette voiture», philosopha mentalement clef.

-Rentrons, dit simplement Nigel, en retirant un trousseau de clé de la poche de son manteau.

En marchant vers l'entrée à nouveau, Clef put apercevoir Nigel lutter avec ses énormes doigts pour cueillir une seule clé parmi tant d'autres jumelles. Il réussit tout de même. La porte maintenant ouverte, ils entrèrent.

- Bon, puisque la maison est assez grande, je vais aller jeter un œil dans les pièces les plus isolées. On sait jamais, peut-être qu'il est tout simplement trop loin pour avoir entendu la sonnette.

Clef s'apprêtait à lui rappeler l'existence de l'autre voiture stationnée. Trop tard, Nigel était déjà disparu dans un tortueux couloir de la maison. Non sans jeter, juste avant, un; «T'à qu'à prendre le téléphone au salon et appeler ton père. Lui il saura peut-être pour Invalice, si mon grand-père ne peut pas répondre…»

Son camarade de classe était maintenant trop éloigné pour que Clef puisse lui demander où se trouvait le salon. Prit au dépourvu, il erra de pièces en pièces, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de porter attention sur chaque livres, chaque tableaux qui ornaient la maisonnée. Mais, à chaque tournant dans un corridor, il redoutait de faire face à un voleur (en effet, rien ne prouvait que la voiture mystérieuse n'appartenait pas à un bandit). Peut-être plus grâce à la chance qu'à son habileté personnelle, il finit par trouver le salon.

Puisque Nigel mettrait probablement du temps à vérifier chaque pièces de ce véritable manoir, Clef prit le combiné et s'empressa de composer le numéro de cellulaire de son père. Pour un tel long distance, la quantité de nombre à mémoriser était assez impressionnante. Mais, ça ne dérangeais pas Clef. Avec une mémoire comme la sienne, il avait pu apprendre par cœur la combinaison. Et ce, depuis la première journée du départ de son père à New York, voilà bientôt 2 ans de cela.

Ceci fait, il attendit que la tonalité s'amorce…

Tonalité qui ne vint jamais. «Bizarre», pensa Clef. En fait, son père se devait de toujours garder son téléphone fonctionnel. C'était une sorte de serment qu'il avait fait pour calmer les angoisses de Clef. Même si le jeune garçon était maintenant beaucoup plus vieux, son père n'avait encore jamais violé sa parole. «Il a peut-être seulement oublié de le recharger…», se dit Clef, en cherchant des yeux un annuaire. N'en trouvant pas et ne souhaitant pas faire une autre chasse aux trésors dans la maison, il se contenta de composer le numéro de téléphone de sa propre maison. Sa mère, elle pourrait l'aider.

Cette fois, une tonalité conclue le pianotement des touches du téléphone.

On décrocha.

«Oui ?», souffla tristement une voie, à l'autre bout du fil.

Clef hésita, croyant avoir fait un faux numéro. Mais, il dû tout de même s'avouer que la faible voie était celle de sa mère. «Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle a ?», se demanda t-il, avant d'ajouter, cette fois à haute voie.

-Emm..allô maman ! Je suis chez un ami et on..fait un projet sur les arts de la scène.

Il se tu un instant, mais sa mère restait silencieuse.

-Je me disais que ça serait une bonne idée d'en parler à papa, puisqu'il est lui-même metteur en scène. Mais voilà, son cellulaire marche plus alors je…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Pendant son dialogue, il avait entendu comme un son étouffé…

Puis un autre, et un suivant.

Ça ressemblait à…

«Des sanglots !», conclus mentalement Clef.

-Maman, dit moi, qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le dédale de pièces n'impressionnait guerre Nigel Randell. Il connaissait chaque recoin sur le bout des doigts, à force d'avoir passé son enfance à jouer à cache-cache. Mais, même avec son excellent sens de l'orientation, la recherche restait longue et laborieuse. Désespérant à devoir passer au peigne fin toutes les pièces de la maison, il décida de se concentrer uniquement sur les pièces les plus utilisées par son grand-père. Il visita ainsi la bibliothèque, mais la trouvât aussi triste et sinistre qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait seul, sans son grand-père pour émettre des théories des plus farfelues sur ses dernières recherches. Il vérifia dans le grenier, et n'y trouvât  rien de plus que les vieux meubles et les miteuses archives qui y séjournait. Dans la chambre de Mewt, personne. Pareillement à toutes les autres pièces ou Nigel entra.

C'est seulement lorsque l'inspiration commençait à lui manquer qu'il se souvint de l'autre voiture. Peut-être appartenait-elle à un vieil ami du grand-père ? Et qu'ils s'étaient réunis à quelque part pour prendre…un thé !

Foudroyé par cette idée, Nigel s'élança, sans plus tarder, vers la salle de repos. Salle qu'on surnommait aussi « salle du thé».

Plein d'espoir, Nigel s'engouffra dans la pièce…et fut franchement déçu.

Il n'y avait rien, mit à part d'une paire de tasse de thé à moitié consommée. À tout hasard, l'adolescent s'en approcha.

«Elles sont encore chaudes», murmura t-il.

Cette singulière découverte ne le parut plus tant que ça, quand Nigel vit ce qu'il y avait sur le sol.

Par terre, placés en cercle, se trouvait trois objets bien distincts; un livre à reliure impressionnante, un coffre en bois de rosier et…l'ourson de collection de Mewt !

Jugeant que de consulter Clef était la meilleure chose à faire, Nigel réussit à faire tenir les trois objets dans ses bras et se mit à la recherche de Clef.

- QUOI ?!

C'est cette exclamation retentissante qui permit à Nigel de repérer Clef pour de bon. À vue de nez, ce dernier semblait être dans le boudoir, la pièce juste en dessous de lui. Il s'empressa de dévaler l'escalier, impatient de dévoiler à son camarade de classe ses dernières découvertes. Mais, il s'arrêta dans son élan, à la dernière marche d'escalier. Son intuition lui soufflait que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour imposer sa présence. Il se contenta de seulement écouter.

-Non, tu mens ! ça…ça ne peut pas être vrai, je te déteste !

Un fracassant bruit de cloche indiqua que Clef avait coupé cours à la conversation. Nigel, lui, était partagé entre la curiosité et l'embarras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant ?

 Il n'était sûrement pas assez intime avec Clef pour être son confident dans une telle situation. Se déposa aussi un lourd silence.

-Je sais que tu es là, Nigel, prononça Clef, sans aucune émotion.

Le sportif, prit au dépourvut, ne put que sortir de sa piètre cache. Mais ce qu'il vit lui donna un serrement au cœur.

Il voyait un jeune garçon, assis immobile sur un canapé. Le dos droit et son regard se perdant dans l'immensité d'un mur vide.

Réalisant toute la gravité de la situation, Nigel déposa sur une table les quelques objet qui commençaient à l'encombrer. «Ça, sa peut attendre…», pensa t-il, en gagnant une place libre à côté de Clef.

Ce dernier resta cependant tout aussi inerte.

-Alors…c'était ton père ?, déposa Nigel, tout en s'efforçant d'avoir du tact.

Clef resta silencieux, quelques secondes, puis répondit.

-Non, c'était à mère. Mon père est injoignable alors je voulais lui demander des explications.

Sa voie était aussi profonde que le plus sombre des puits. Malgré tout, Nigel continua.

-E…pourquoi ne pouvait-tu pas le rejoindre ?

S'il posait cette question, c'était juste pour encourager Nigel à parler. Il ne croyait pas s'attarder ainsi sur le point sensible. Il ne le sur que lorsque la voie de Clef se brisa.

-C'est parce qu'il est mort…


End file.
